${10} \times {3} = {?}$
We can think of ${10} \times {3}$ as ${10}$ rows of ${3}$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${10}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${9}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{11}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{12}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{13}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{14}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{15}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{16}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{17}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{18}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{19}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{20}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{21}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{22}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{23}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{24}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{25}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{26}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{27}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{28}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{29}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{30}}$ ${10} \times {3} = C{30}$